April's Fool
by Waking Hyde
Summary: Kintaro tells Shiraishi that the 1st of April, today, is his birthday. Shiraishi does not believe him. It's probably just another April's Fool's joke, after all.


**A/N: **So yeah. I've had like tha basic idea for this fic a long time, but never the will to further develop it. I don't really know why, maybe it's because it didn't really appeal to me all that much. Mostly because I find it difficult to write Kintaro and Shiraishi, so them together... Yeah.

I tried, though. Please give it a chance, it starts off half-decent, then suck for a few paragraphs, and gets better again at the end. Weird, huh? Yeah well, it was written in three different time periods, so I blame that. One after I got up, one after my jogging (the sucky part) and one like... Now. Really late. I'm tired. Imma going to bed.

**Disclaimer: **Do. Not. Own.

**Warnings: **Un-beta'd text. One or maybe two swearing words.

* * *

It was a completely ordinary day at the otherwise so unordinary school named Shitenhouji. It was the 1st of April, and the infamous day of the April's fool. Surprisingly enough, though, the day went by without as much ruckus as you would expect. Well, except for the morons Hitouji Yuuji and Konjiki Koharu. They were just a teenzy weenzy bit more crazy than usual. But only a tiny bit.

That was all until a loud scream shattered the peace around the tennis court.

"SHIRAISHIIII!!" A bouncing redheaded first year named Tooyama Kintaro screamed at the top of his lungs, darting back and forth around the tennis courts, searching for said captain.

"Oi, Zaizen, have you seen Shiraishi?" he paused momentarily to ask his black haired sempai. Zaizen merely shrugged, sending the first year running again.

"Ne, ne, Gin, have you seen Shiraishi-buchou?" Kintaro asked again, this time with the question directed at Ishida Gin, Shitenhouji's resident power player.

"No." Was his simple reply, thus making him run off again.

"Okay, thanks!"

"…"

Oshitari Kenya had, in the meantime, watched this odd behavior from their little genius with a slight curiosity. Usually, Kintaro did not voluntarily and so determinately approach their captain, in fear of his… Hands.

Today, though, Kintaro did not seem to be able to rest before he found him. And considering the monkey boy's stamina, he would search for a long time.

Oshitari decided to go see said Shiraishi, though, to question him, or warn him, or whatever. Something.

It did not take long before he found him in the library, looking at some book.

"Hey, Shiraishi," he called, before being hushed by the librarian. He merely rolled his eyes and strode over to his fellow blonde. The captain looked up in bemusement as he approached.

"I see you're not too familiar with the library, Kenya?" he chuckled. Oshitari huffed at him, but answered nonetheless.

"Don't have anything to do here," he casually replied. Shiraishi chuckled again.

"I hear you say that," he said, and put back the book he was looking at. "But seeing as you called me, what would your predicament be? Is it Kin-chan again?"

"Yeah," Oshitari sighed. "Apparently, he's searching for you. And turning the tennis courts up-side down while trying."

Yet another chuckle from Shiraishi followed, but this time accompanied by a slightly curious look.

"So he comes around searching for me, now?" he mused. "That's a new one. Maybe he's wondering if I can banish the Noodle Monster for him."

"Noodle Monster?" Oshitari looked puzzled, but Shiraishi brushed him off.

"Never mind, it's something Zaizen told him."

"Ah."

"But back to the matter; he's turning my court up-side down? How come?"

"Well, for one, he's bothering most of the members by searching for you. Not like badly, but he annoys them. Interrupts matches and stuff like that to ask them if they know where you are. You know he doesn't mean anything bad with it, but he doesn't own any sense of tact."

"True," Shiraishi agreed. "But you didn't ask why he's searching?"

"To be honest," Oshitari said with a frown. "I left before he had the chance. But you don't have a clue either?"

"If it's not the Noodle Monster, then no."

"… Maybe it is."

"Did he sound frightened?"

"More like overjoyed."

"Ah, ecstasy."

"Shut up."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I didn't mean it like that, moron!"

"Oh," Shiraishi exclaimed in that damned dramatical tone of his. "But I assumed you did, my dear Kenya."

"Yeah, well, I didn't, " Oshitari retorted. "Whatever, let's forget that. Can you please go over there and make him shut up? It's not possible to train when his around. He's making more noise than Koharu and Yuuji on Valentine's Day!"

"Is it really that bad?" Shiraishi asked, becoming a bit serious. Oshitari nodded furiously.

"Horrible."

"Well then," Shiraishi sighed and put the book back on the shelf. "I suppose I better go back and restore peace."

"You do that."

As Shiraishi turned to leave, Oshitari suddenly remembered something and called his name again, much to the annoyance of the librarian.

"Just remember, Shiraishi," Oshitari said with a frown. "Today is the 1st of April. April's Fool's day."

"Oh yes, I know," Shiraishi assured him with a smile. "I have yet to be tricked today."

"Have anyone even tried?" Oshitari sighed. Shiraishi responded with yet another chuckle.

"Many have tried," Shiraishi smirked. "But to no avail. Shiraishi stands unfooled, and will remain that way until the end of this day!"

"Cut the crap and get over there."

"Aye aye, _regular team member._"

"You're a horrible captain."

"On the contrary, I am top notch."

Oshitari huffed again as the self-proclaimed top notch captain strode away, heading for the tennis courts.

As he neared, Shiraishi could already hear all the noise Oshitari complained about.

"SHIRAISHIII!"

"OI! SHIRAISHI!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"HEY, HEY! YOU THERE! HAVE YOU SEEN SHIRAISHI?"

"SHIRAISHI!"

"Good, that kid is going to be the death of me someday," Shiraishi sighed, though with an affectionate smile on his lips.

He had only barely rounded the corners of the club house before a red blur knocked him over with force he believed impossible for a first year.

"HEY SHIRAISHI! I FOUND YOU!"

"Yes, you did, Kin-chan," Shiraishi groaned, glaring up at his kouhai. "Now, I want you to learn two things: One, don't sit on me, if you would please. And two, I'm right here, you won't have to yell."

Kintaro laughed sheepishly, and climbed off Shiraishi, letting the elder stand back up.

"So, I heard, quite literally, that you were searching for me?" Shiraishi asked as he brushed off the dirt. Kintaro nodded vigorously.

"Yup!" he exclaimed, a grin tugging at his lips. "Do you want to know something super-über-awesome-beyond-cool and EXTREMELY happy?"

"I guess I do," Shiraishi sighed. "What is it?"

"Today is my birthday!!"

"… No seriously, Kin-chan," Shiraishi said with a patronizing look. "I know it is April 1st, but you can't go around fooling your sempai's. That's not nice." Kintaro's face fell.

"But Shiraishi – "

"Now, now, bad boys get punished," Shiraishi said with a theatrical sigh, reaching for his left hand. "If they lie, they may meet certain… Undesirable experiences."

"But it's the truth, Shiraishi!" Kintaro cried desperately, eyeing the hand cautiously. "Today is my birthday!"

"Many people have tried to fool me today, Kin-chan," Shiraishi frowned, beginning to unwrap his hand slowly, one strip at a time. "None have succeeded, and you will not be the first. Now, stop lying."

"I'm not lying!" Kintaro started to jump up and down in anxiousness as he watched Shiraishi with wide-eyed fear.

"No? How can I know?" Shiraishi continued. He suddenly paused his unwrapping. "Maybe I should just send the Noodle Monster on you. It doesn't take so long…"

"No, not the Noodle Monster, please!" Kintaro pleaded, eyeing Shiraishi with watery eyes. "I'll be good! I'll do whatever you want, just don't send out the Noodle Monster!!"

"Fine, then admit your lie."

"…. But Shiraishi, it's not a lie…"

"Kin-chan…"

"Allright, allright! I'm going now, Shiraishi! Just don't send the Noodle Monster on me, or use that poisonous hand of yours, it'll kill me!!" Just as he said, he ran off hiding behind one of the lightning poles.

"But just so you know it, it's the truth!" he cried one last time, and sped off faster than Shiraishi could even register.

"That idiot," he mumbled to himself. Nevertheless, it did make him wonder. When was Kin-chan's birthday anyways? The idiot was probably going to tell him, so he really should not worry. But still, a small part of him wondered; could Kintaro be born on the 1st of April? He did kind of seem like a fool, and the biggest fool ever born in April, if he told the truth.

Shrugging, Shiraishi went to the school's secretary, asking for the birth date of a certain Tooyama Kintaro.

"Ah, here he is," the secretary, a plump and pleasant elderly woman, said, looking up a folder. "He's born… Today, actually." She chuckled.

"He must be a real April's fool, then."

"I was just thinking the same thing. Thank you."

With that, Shiraishi started organizing quickly. He texted Osamu and all of the tennis team, except for Kintaro, and order a table at the closest sushi shop, including a special surprise package for birthdays.

As the evening approached, he called Kintaro, telling him to come at said sushi shop for what he called a 'tactical team meeting'. Seeing as these meetings occurred once in a while, Kintaro did not think twice about it. Hell, Shiraishi thought, I could have told him that we were going to eat monster testicles fried in goya juice, and he would not have thought twice about it.

While the team gathered inside, waiting for the oblivious guest of honor, Shiraishi stood outside, looking out for the little monkey.

"Oi, Shiraishi!!" he heard from a distance away, followed by a red blur materializing to the merry form of Kintaro. "Hi hi, Shiraishi!"

"Good evening, Kin-chan," Shiraishi greeted with a smile. "Have you been good this afternoon?"

"Very!" Kintaro grinned. "I got lotsa stuffs for my birthday and – I'm telling you, it's tru – " He stopped as Shiraishi subtly raised his left hand again. "Never mind…."

"Well, come now, Kin-chan," Shiraishi said, suppressing yet another chuckle. As he pushed the smaller boy through the door, the team waiting inside started singing a birthday song, much to Kintaro's joy and utter surprise.

"You guys!" he exclaimed, eyeing them all. "Thank you!!"

¨"Look Kin-chan, all of your favourite sushi," Shiraishi smiled, pointing to an entire tray put aside for Kintaro. Kintaro eyed it, his grin increasing.

"Wow, awesome, thanks a lot, Shiraishi!" he cried, throwing himself around his sempai in a bone-crushing hug. "But I thought you didn't believe me?"

Shiraishi chuckled.

"Well, then, Kin-chan," he said with a wink. "I guess you're today's April's Fool, then."

* * *

I know, I love my clichés. I'm trying to suppress them, though. Please bear with me in the meantime. AND PLEASE REVIEW! =D Would make me so happy! :')


End file.
